Their Song
by unknownbyhim22
Summary: ONE SHOT! Troy and Gabriella have to decide what their first song will be as Husband and Wife. Troy's bored and his constant phone calls are making Gabriella mad... until it helps them figure out their song! T&G!


**Hey, everyone! Here's a new OneShot from me! I don't rememeber how I thought of this, but I must be in a wedding mood because my last story posted was about wedding cakes... okay, well enjoy!**

* * *

Their Song

Troy and Gabriella were sitting at their kitchen table, where Gabriella had forced Troy to sit after realizing that they still hadn't picked a song to dance to at their wedding for their first dance as Husband and Wife. Gabriella had most everything set and done for the wedding and with the schedules and lists that she and Taylor made; she didn't think she'd forget something as important as their song.

Troy glanced at the clock on his cell phone and looked back at Gabriella who was tapping a black pen harshly on the pad of paper in front of her. He raised his eyebrows and she looked up at the ceiling like she was thinking long and hard about the song.

"Do you have any suggestions?" She asked him after a few minutes of thinking-silence.

"Hit Me Baby One More Time?" Troy asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Gabriella's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head in annoyance.

"My mother would kill me." She stated as she drew hearts on the pad of paper in front of her.

Troy chuckled and watched as her face became creased with stress. He sat quietly as she thought, unsure of why he needed to be helping out. She took care of everything else, so he knew she'd be able to handle a simple song.

"How about, From This Moment On by Shania Twain and Bryan White?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"There's no way in hell I'm dancing to a country song." Troy said in disgust.

"Language." Gabriella snapped as she crossed out the song on her note pad.

"Sorry." Troy mumbled.

"You know, this isn't as easy as it looks, so whenever you want to start thinking, I'd appreciate it." Gabriella said with a sigh.

"But you've always done the thinking for me." Troy said with a small pout as he tried to get out of this song-picking activity.

"You're not getting out of this, Troy." Gabriella told him, looking at him directly in his eyes.

Troy sighed and slumped back into his chair, eyeing his phone as he watched the time pass. He smiled when it started to ring and she glared at him, daring him to pick it up. The ring tone played softly as she spoke to him.

"Don't answer that." She said as she watched him intently.

"It could be important." Troy stated with a nod.

"It's not important." Gabriella told him.

"How do you know?" Troy asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Because it's Chad." Gabriella explained with a shake of her head.

"It hurts me so much that you think my best friend in the entire world couldn't be important to both you and me and that our friendship doesn't mean anything…"

"Answer the damn phone, Troy." Gabriella said angrily as he started his emotional, fake rant on his wonderful friendship with Chad.

"Ooh, language, my dear." Troy smiled as he put the phone to his ear.

Gabriella chucked her pen at him and he laughed as he caught it, smiling as he talked to his best friend. He rolled the pen back and forth on the table as he talked and Gabriella watched him in annoyance.

"Well, Gabriella and I are trying to pick a song for our first dance as Husband and Wife." He said after Chad asked him what he was currently up to.

Gabriella grunted in disagreement. She was the one trying here. Not her fiancé. Troy smiled and nodded as his friend spoke. He looked over at Gabriella and gave her an innocent smile.

"Chad suggested Hit Me Baby One More Time as well. I told you it's a great song." He smiled playfully.

"You know, you're a bunch of typical guys." Gabriella said with a shake of her head. "End the conversation now." Gabriella said angrily.

"Look Chad, I have to go. I've got a moody woman on my hands… pssh, tell me about it!" Troy said before hanging up the phone and setting it on the table.

Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him angrily. He smiled softly and she shook her head, rolling her eyes. She groaned loudly when the phone started to ring again and he smiled, picking it up and answering it. He sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"It's Sharpay." He said as he handed her the phone. "You didn't answer your phone on the third ring."

"Hey, Shar." Gabriella said into the phone as she pressed it up against her ear. "I'm okay. Troy's being difficult." She said, sticking her tongue out at him as he shot her a look. "How about What a Wonderful World?" Gabriella asked Troy as she heard Sharpay's suggestion after she explained that they were stumped on their song.

"Sure and put everyone asleep." Troy said with a sarcastic tone lingering in his voice.

"Shar, I'll call you back. I have an ass of a man to discipline." She said.

"Is that a promise?" Troy asked with a laugh as she hung up.

"What's your problem?" Gabriella asked loudly.

"I have no problem, darling. I just don't see why this is so important." He explained with a shrug. "You're freaking out."

"How about a Josh Groban song?" Gabriella suggested.

"The guys would make fun of me for the rest of my life." Troy explained.

Gabriella took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the pad of paper in front of her with a list of possible songs. She tapped her finger, listening as Troy hummed softly and then the phone rang. She screeched in anger and Troy handed her the phone.

"It's Taylor." He said.

"Hey, Tay." Gabriella said with a sigh as she put her hand on her forehead and leaned her elbow on the table so she was looking down at the paper. "I'm happy that Chad was nice enough to tell you to call me." She nodded. "I don't know what song to pick." She said as she put her face in her arms, holding the phone against her ear limply. "He's not helping and I'm starting to get really pissed." Gabriella explained to her best friend as she kept her face in her arms, feeling her voice crack.

Troy studied Gabriella's curly hair that was spread out around her on the kitchen table. He knew by her voice that she was upset and he wished she'd lift her head up so he could see her face. Her back moved up as she hiccupped and she shook her head as she listened to Taylor.

"No, I'm not crying." Gabriella lied to her friend. "Okay, Tay, thanks for the suggestions." She said as she hung up the phone without lifting it away from her ear.

Gabriella kept her head down and stared at the white tiles of the kitchen table, knowing that Troy was waiting for her to look up. She sniffled a few times and slowly sat up, setting the phone in the middle of her and Troy.

"Why are you crying?" Troy whispered as he leaned forward, rubbing his finger over hers, only to have her pull her hand away from his touch.

"You don't care about the song." She said as she wiped her cheeks dry.

"Gabriella, I care." He said softly as he took her hands in his and held them tight. "The songs just don't fit us, you know? They're corny; they're not us." He explained.

"And Hit Me Baby One More Time is us?" Gabriella asked as she cocked her head to the side, watching as he laughed quietly.

"No. It isn't." He admitted with a shake of his head.

"You need to—" Gabriella was cut off by Troy's ring tone and she closed her eyes, feeling a few more tears trickle down her check. "Don't answer that, please." She whispered.

"I won't." Troy said quietly. "We'll just sit here and listen." He said as he kept his arms stretched over the table, holding her hands.

Gabriella nodded and sighed in relaxation as Troy rubbed his thumb over her palm. They sat in their spots, listening to the ring tone. The sound of the musical instruments swirling and spinning around them sounded so familiar to them. Troy slowly looked up into Gabriella's eyes and smiled.

"I think I found our song." He smiled.

"Really? What?!" She asked him with hope sparkling in her eyes.

He released her right hand from his left and picked up his phone, wiggling it in front of her. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

"My ring tone." He said with a nod.

"Is going to be our wedding song?" Gabriella question quickly.

"The Start of Something New." Troy stated.

Gabriella smiled slowly and looked into Troy's excited eyes.

"The first song we sang together." Gabriella whispered.

"It can be our song, Gabriella. The first song we dance to as Husband and Wife. It fits. This song is already our song." He smiled.

Gabriella nodded and leaned over the kitchen table, capturing Troy's lips with hers and he smiled as he kissed her, running a hand through her long hair. Gabriella smiled too, loving that Troy was the one to pick the song; a song that started so much for them already and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her over to him, loving their song too.

_"This could be the start of something new. It feels so right, being here with you. And now looking in your eyes… I feel in my heart. The start of something new."_

It will always be their song.

* * *

**Gah! I got emotional at the end! I wonder what Zac and Vanessa's song is?! Wouldn't it be cute if it was that song?!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


End file.
